


Karin Asaka Changes A Light Bulb: The Fic

by wahueue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Swearing, changing a light bulb, the best fic idea ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wahueue/pseuds/wahueue
Summary: Karin Asaka changes a light bulb in the clubroom. A spectacle.Originally posted in the #discord-ficlets channel of the Idol Fanfic Hell Discord server on November 30, 2020.Based on this fine image: https://twitter.com/2maezon/status/1333160213612904448
Relationships: Asaka Karin & Emma Verde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Karin Asaka Changes A Light Bulb: The Fic

**Author's Note:**

> join the official love live idol fanfic hell discord server! meet other fic writers and readers! casually chat about how much you want to fuck [insert character]! take the piss! procrastinate as you attempt to write a fic and never succeed until four months later! its amazing
> 
> https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X

Karin was met with a mild surprise when she entered the clubroom one fine afternoon.

The girls were grouped up under a dead ceiling light. They were discussing how to go about doing something. What that thing was, Karin didn't know.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked as she approached. "Is there a bug up there?"

"No," Shioriko replied from the futon, having just enjoyed a sip of orange pekoe. "The light up there ran out or whatever, so I challenged them to change the lights." She smirked. "They've been at it for eight minutes now, coming on nine."

This was Shioriko's upper-class way of saying that she didn't want to replace the light herself, so she got someone else to do it.

Karin stared at the light. When'd that thing run out? Why were they apparently struggling here? She then looked at everyone else, especially Rina and Setsuna.

Oh. That was the problem.

Karin, now with a plan in mind, exited the clubroom. It took her a while to find them, and she (predictably) got lost while doing so, but Karin eventually returned with gloves, a screwdriver, and a fresh, new LED light tube.

"Ladies, please, step back," Karin announced with grace. "Watch as I, Karin Asaka, perform the simplest task in the history of electrical work."

Karin pushed the table under the light. Using a chair as a stool, she climbed on top of the table and stood up, her hair almost touching the ceiling.

"Karin, get off the table," Shioriko ordered. "I can just call a custodian to replace this overnight."

"Shioriko, please, let me do the thing you didn't want to do." Karin unscrewed the cover. "Now be a dear and cut the power to the room."

Shioriko muttered something as she left. A few minutes later, the lights in the room shut off.

"Ah, Karin," Emma interjected. "I can just do this for y-"

"Nonsense, Emma. You already do too much. Yu, light."

Yu shined her phone's flashlight at the ceiling as Karin strapped her gloves on, grabbed the light tube, and immediately recoiled in pain.

"Holy shit!" Karin yelped as she dropped down onto the table, miraculously not falling off. She pulled her glove off and threw it on the ground.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" Emma stuttered, panicking. "I-I told you! I told you! Karin!" Kanata held her back.

"Okay, I'm going to poke her," Kasumi declared. "If Kasumin suddenly collapses and dies, Karin got electrocuted, meaning I did too. Please make me look as cute as possible when my body is collected. Kyuu~!"

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't electrocuted, Kasumi," Karin responded.

"Just trying to make sure."

Kasumi felt Karin's arm. She then checked her own pulse. Yep. Still alive.

"Nope. Must've just been a burn. In which case..." Kasumi began clapping, and Yu, Ayumu, Ai, Setsuna, and Rina joined in. "Nice job. Nice job."

"Yeah, it takes a while for light bulbs to cool down," Setsuna helpfully informed.

"Wow. Uhuh. Yep. Thanks for the info." Karin gave Setsuna a thumbs up. Setsuna smiled in response.

Karin then felt something wet on her hand. "What? Who's doing that?" she asked.

"I'm cooling your hand down," Rina replied. She was gently pouring a cool bottle of water on Karin's hand. "I read that this helps."

"...Thanks, I guess," Karin replied. Rina just continued pouring the bottle on her hand, the water loudly splattering onto the ground.

"Do... do we do something else?" Ayumu suggested.

"Yeah! Yeah." Karin nodded. "Let's... let's go to practice. We'll come back in an hour."

"Are you sure you can practice?" Shizuku inquired. "I mean, your hand's all-"

"I'm fine." Karin sat up on the table, examining her intact hand. "I hope. Besides, I'm pretty sure they don't focus on my hands in the modeling shoots."

* * *

The girls returned an hour later, Shioriko in tow. The power to the clubroom was still cut.

"Okay." Karin climbed on top of the table yet again, the light now exposed and hopefully cooled. She strapped on her gloves. "Let's do this again. Yu, light."

Yu shined her flashlight on the ceiling as Karin felt the light tube. Cool. Karin proudly turned the tube and gently pulled it out of the fixture.

"There it is!" Karin handed Yu the old light tube to rambunctious applause. She twirled the new light tube in her hand as she firmly lifted it into place, also to rambunctious applause.

"Okay. I'm going to leave the cover here, just in case." Karin got off the table with the help of Emma and Kanata. "Shioriko, power. We'll wait for you."

Shioriko muttered something about how it just always had to be her as she left for the electrical room. The rest of the girls waited at the door as Karin admired her handiwork.

Emma rested her head on Karin's shoulder. "I'm not sure why I doubted you."

Karin sighed. "It's a light bulb, Emma. I didn't win a tournament."

"No, seriously. I'm proud of you."

"Emma, it's a light bulb. It's seriously not much."

"I'm sorry I thought you couldn't do it."

"Emma."

"Shhh."

* * *

Shioriko returned a short while later, and the girls grouped up at the light switch. Karin gently placed her fingers on the switch, proudly watching the light like the Wright brothers watching the Flyer go three centimeters above the ground.

"Okay. Three. Two. One."

Karin flipped the switch.

The light exploded.

Shards of glass descended on the table as everyone shrieked and screamed. Emma dropped to her knees and began reciting a prayer in Italian, her voice shaking. Kanata, now more awake than ever, dropped down and covered her face with her pillow. Ai threw Rina to the ground and covered her with her body. Kasumi ran out the door, bringing Shizuku with her. Yu, Ayumu, Setsuna, and Shioriko dove to the ground and covered their heads. Karin covered her face with her hands, removing them when the room fell silent, the only sound being a few whimpers and Emma's recital of the Hail Mary.

"What... the... fuck?!" Karin exclaimed as everyone turned to look at the chaotic scene before them.

Karin slumped down to the ground, staring at her "handiwork". Kasumi and Shizuku peeked into the room, the former mumbling something about how this wouldn't have happened had she been the one replacing the light. Shioriko gave Yu a glare that screamed "your club's gonna get it for this" before leaving to call a custodian and cut the power.

"...You, uh, might've done something wrong there," Setsuna helpfully informed. "Did you check the wattage?"

"...No," Karin dejectedly responded.

Setsuna nodded as she turned to look back at the mess. "That must've been it."

**Author's Note:**

> almost certain light bulbs dont burn that much but yknow what fuck it
> 
> anyways this is physical proof i am not dead
> 
> unless you're in otocord or ifhcord
> 
> in which case i am clearly alive
> 
> fuck you
> 
> new bangers soon
> 
> i hope


End file.
